survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fishy
|place = 7/21|alliances = Top Bitches R Us Marotu High Rollers|challenges = 9|votesagainst = 6|days = 31}}LilFishbach, most known as Fishy, is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: MORGquesas''. MORGquesas ''Pre-Merge'' Fishy was put onto the Maraamu tribe with Wavey, Brayth, Kyle, Ali, Kenny and T Bone. After getting acquainted with her tribe mates, she immediately hit it off with Brayth and Wavey. The three of them created the Top Bitches R Us alliance. Maraamu was sent to the first tribal council after a mix up between Kyle and T Bone during the 24 Hour Check In challenge, resulting in T Bone being sent home. While she was on safari in American Samoa, she found an extra vote advantage which she could only use at a later tribal if she didn't vote at an upcoming tribal of her choice. During the first swap, Fishy was put into Maraamu 2.0 along side her original Maraamu tribe mates, Brayth and Kyle. Joining her in Maraamu 2.0 was Angela, Artcos and Lana from Rotu 1.0 and Kilo, Pory and Zach from Soliantu 1.0. Shortly after being swapped, she quickly took a liking to Pory. He asked her if he would help her move a tree in New Zealand so she followed him. They ended up at a pier and only one of them could go to the end of the pier. Fishy insist that Pory could go since it was his idea to bring her here. Pory goes to the end of the pier and comes back disappointed to have received nothing. While she stayed back to wait she looks down at her feet to have found a fake hidden immunity idol. She keeps this to herself and doesn't tell Pory which results in him spending a majority of his safari trips going back to New Zealand looking for nothing. At the fourth immunity challenge, the castaways participated in an auction. LilFishbach bid on the tribal immunity, individual immunity and exile island. She received all three of the items she bid on. Because she won a trip to exile island, she was exempt from the fifth tribal council where Maraamu 2.0 voted off KiloKish. During the second swap, she was put into Soliantu 3.0 with Wavey, Kyle, Lana and Spooky. She found herself at the majority of the tribe with her original Maraamu tribemates but also was close to Lana from Maraamu 2.0. She quickly became close to Spooky making it harder to decide who was at the bottom of the new tribe. Thankfully Soliantu 3.0 was stacked and avoided going to any tribals including the double tribal. LilFishbach still had her individual immunity going into the merge because she had not gone to any tribals pre-merge after the auction. Merge At the merge, the castaways participated in a challenge called The Highest Bidder. During each round the lowest bids would be eliminated until there was only one person left. Pory brought together LilFishbach, Brayth, Wavey, Kyle and Spooky to create an alliance called the High Rollers. Pory suggested we go all in on the second round to eliminate the others so we could just go to a tie breaker challenge. The plans works perfectly and all six of the High Rollers go to a fire making challenge where Brayth would win individual immunity. The other remaining six, Ali, Angela, Arctos, Chicken, Bowman and Lana came together to create their own alliance since they were left out of Pory’s plan. This left the dynamics 6 vs 6 going into tribal. Wavey & Pory both had idols and played them during tribal to ensure their safety. Knowing she and her closest ally, Brayth were safe at this tribal, LilFishbach decides not to vote in order to receive her extra vote at a later tribal council. The tribal ends with Wavey negating 6 votes sending Bowman home. The High Rollers remained in power for the next couple rounds where Ali and Arctos would become the first and second members of the jury. LilFishbach becoming irritated by Pory for acting cocky and becoming a challenge threat she asks Angela and Lana to vote him out. He is blindsided 6 to 2 leaving Spooky out of the loop. At Final 8, after Pory is voted out the dynamics are more blurred since the High Rollers have demolished. With Spooky feeling betrayed, LilFishbach is worried that he will go back to his original Rotu members. She reveals to her alliance that she has an extra vote so even if the vote ends up 4v4, they will be okay. The vote at tribals ends up 4-4-1. With a split between Angela and Brayth. Wavey flipped from his original Maraamu alliance to vote with Angela, Lana and Chicken. On the revote, Angela is voted out 4-1. It is Day 30 and the tribal lines are still unclear. LilFishbach becomes a clear target due to her big plays for the past two rounds. Brayth begs her to bluff her fake idol but she is hesitant thinking there was a way to save it. She knows her name is on the chopping block due to the lack of conversation coming from Lana, Wavey and Spooky. She tries to convince Chicken to keep her around and attempts a final 3 pact with him but is unsuccessful. She is voted out 5-2 and becomes the 5th member of the jury. Unhappy with the resulting Final 2, LilFishbach flips a coin to choose who to vote for. She is angry with Wavey for being one of her closest allies in the game and then backstabbing her and is reluctant to vote for him because of this. She came into FTC originally wanting to vote for Spooky but he was doing a poor job at FTC. Wavey calls tails but it lands on heads. LilFishbach votes for Spooky but Wavey ends up being the Sole Survivor, 7-2. Voting History In I Will Be a Free Agent Who Is Not Free, Fishy was exiled after winning an item in the auction, and was exempt from attending and voting at that night's Tribal Council. In 5 Minutes Into Emotional Manipulation and Chill, Fishy abstained from voting in order to receive an Extra Vote advantage to be used in a future tribal. Fishy had Individual Immunity after winning an item at the auction in Time to Go Shopping, which came in play the next time she attended tribal. In Blood Must Have Blood, Fishy played her Extra Vote advantage, earning the right to cast two votes. In addition, the advantage also extended through the revote. Trivia * Fishy holds the record for being immune the longest, with nine consecutive rounds. * Fishy is the second woman in SurvivORG history to win an Individual Immunity. * Fishy served as the ORG's official exit interviewer from ''SurvivORG: ThailORG'''' to [[SurvivORG: ORG Stars|''SurvivORG: ORG Stars]]. * Fishy is currently banned from the Reddit Discord server and all its affiliated ones due to inappropriate conduct. Category:Contestants Category:MORGquesas Contestants Category:7th Place